


Before Then And Now

by LegoTheNarwhal



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Modern Era, Slow Burn, Smut, Violence, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2019-10-29 02:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17799392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegoTheNarwhal/pseuds/LegoTheNarwhal
Summary: The world is falling into chaos zombies roam everywhere. Who could survive the apocalypse? A group of rag tag teenagers band together to survive, Asami is alone and needs help Korra is in search of her best friends. Trouble and violence will insue.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Spare me this is my first actual fic im new to this. I will be posting links to my Tumblr (legogod) and I will try to pump out a new chapter every two weeks or so.Comments would greatly be appreciated. Thanks enjoy the chapter!

_Don't panic._ _We are fine, 100% okay. Keep moving Korra don't focus just keep going._ Her grip tightens around her worn baseball bat that her dad gave her as a gift on her 12th birthday. The simple snub nosed revolver shifts uncomfortably against her back as she runs across the crowded street. Constant noise constant screams fill her ears. 

_What the hell is happening around me, it wasn't like this two days ago._ She ponders to herself, her lungs are screaming for her to stop and get much needed air but she won't stop her adrenaline is flowing. She looks to her left and right the terror flows through her. She sees people biting others, tearing flesh away.  _People are being fucking eaten I need to get off these streets and get somewhere safe. Where is Mako? Or Bolin? My phone doesn't work-_ tripping over a person she crumbles dropping her bat along the way only to turn around and see the body bloody and torn into the stomach ripped apart intestines splattered across the sidewalk. She gags and can't hold her stomach and vomit beside her, the body twitches. She looks for her bat to no avail her eyes cloud and black seeps in to the corners of her vision.  _Don't pass out, jesus its fucking moving! I need to get up._

The poor man's body twitches and a deep gurgle is heard they eyes open milky pupils tilt towards the bright blue ones staring back in terror. He turns over onto his stomach spilling more guts along the way, blood pours everywhere he digs his bloodied hand into one of Korra's worn leather boots. She's frozen in terror shock takes control over her she reaches for her revolver shaking the corpse gurgles and moans her surges forward more aiming to bite her leg.  **Pop** a shot rings out Korra watches in bewilderment and vomit again the stomach acid burns her throat tears prick at her eyes her gun falls to her side she quickly picks herself up grabs the revolver and finds her bat discarded by a staircase to some apartments picking herself up she runs for the only place she knows her friends could be at. Her home. 

Asami crashes here very polished clean Audi into the bumper of the car in front of her. She screams in frustration and rolls down her tinted window, sticking out her head "Hey! Are you okay?" The drivers door opens she pulls herself out of the low sitting car and walks over to the window on the drivers side of the car in front of her. Peering in a woman is holding her neck blood drips down onto her gray T-shirt she looks at Asami her brown eyes shocked and pupils blown.

Asami stares back and covers her mouth with her hand, she then opens the door to the cream colored Sedan "Ma'am can I help you?" The woman looks back struggling to talk "He... He bit me... My.. Neck is torn-" she coughs more blood onto her steering wheel "Help me... Please". Asami jogs back to her car and presses the trunk button just underneath her steering wheel moving to the back of her car she pulls out a clean towel that would normally be used for spills in her car. Grabbing some duct tape as well  _glad I decided to keep this duct tape in here, did that woman really say someone bit her? Probably some drug addict._

She heads back to the car sets the towel and duct tape onto the roof of the car, rolling up her sleeves of her clean white designer button up shirt. "Ma'am I'm going to put this towel onto your wound and tape it on, it may hurt but I'll be as quick as I can." The woman nods slightly, Asami moves to the passenger side door and opens it towel and duct tape in hand "I need you to move your hand away from the wound please, I'll place this towel on it and I will need you to hold it there as best as you can." She folds the towel into a neat square the woman looks at her and slowly removes her hand Asami gasps at the site of how disgusting the wound really is, muscle is torn a giant hole is missing the skin is hanging on by threads of flesh. Asami quickly puts the towel over it as the woman whimpers and places her hand over Asami's slightly she pulls away and grabs the duct tape on her lap she pulls a piece of the roll the familiar tearing noise is heard she places the tape on one side then pulls off another piece placing it opposite of the other. "I'm dying aren't I?" The woman barely manages to speak it comes out hoarse and low "Ma'am I will try my hardest to not let you die we need to get you to a hospital immediately. What's your name?" The woman removes her hand from the towel onto her lap and swallows thickly "Yumi, I just... I was almost... Home" Asami nods quickly and presses the button on the seatbelt of the woman beside her "Well Yumi we need to go you've lost alot of blood" Asami leaves the car and goes to the drivers side and helps pull Yumi out of the vehicle Yumi groans and leans heavily on Asami. She places her in the passenger side of her car and walks to the drivers side and sits down closing the door she puts the car in reverse before putting it back into drive and swerving around the Sedan. Speeding down the street passing by fields and trees.  _This woman is in terrible shape I dont know if she is going to make it or not, she has lost alot of blood. Who would bite someone like that?_

She glances over at the woman slouched and barely breathing. "Yumi try to stay awake please" the woman grunts in response. Speeding past everything headed for the city to get to the hospital seems like a bad idea to Asami her green eyes trained on the road once again she shudders at the thought of this woman bleeding out in her car. 

 


	2. What Now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally a run in with a new group member. What will happen next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short first chapter, more of a inductory kind. Longer chapters will be around! This one is a slow burn so its going to be awhile before things start moving up.

Korra ran as fast as she could past crowds, she pushed her way through everyone coming her way.  _Just alittle bit farther the boys should be there they know better then to leave me in this chaos alone._ Korra met Bolin before she met Mako his older closed off brother, she met Bolin in science class at the university he was bright and loud. All the more reason to become friends with him he always picked her up when she was down always cracking jokes too, not to mention the young man had a bottomless stomach just like Korra. Mako was a different story she met him going to Bolin's apartment the older brother didnt talk too much and looked out for Bolin always. Though Korra and Mako did hook up a few times during random parties or just because, they never truly connected he was too closed off and too rule ridden for Korra she preferred a more open kind of person.

Thinking back on all the memories she had with Bolin and Mako made her heart ache painfully she really hoped they were okay and in one piece. They were all she had now who knows if her parents are ok or alive the thought made her breathing increase and tears ran down her cheeks as she ran to her apartment.  _Just around this corner I'm almost there. Please be alive, please be okay._ She quickly bounded up the stairs taking two steps at a time threw open the door and ran up the wooden stairs leading to the second floor, she withdrew her keys from her back pocket. Unlocking the door as quickly as she could she pushed the door open and closed it behind her locking it again she leaned back against the door breathing heavily tears still going down her cheeks.

"Korra?!" She looked up to see the bloodied face of Bolin his hair stuck up in place, the blue jeans he wore also had blood and dirt in patches around his knees his dark green T-shirt labeled "Ferrets For Life" dirty and sweat stains covered his front. He rushed forward and grabbed her into the most painful loving hug she'd ever experienced "Bolin let me go please my lungs are burning, you arent helping" she ended with a chuckle. He set her down more gently "Oh sorry I'm just so fucking glad you're okay! What is happening out there and whos blood is that on you?"

He eyed her up and down put his hands on her shoulders. She took a deep breath and looked down at her self, her blue tank top underneath her black jacket had blood on it, presumably from tripping over that  _thing._ Her dark jeans had dirt on them as well blood still smeared on her boot, the thought made her want to vomit again. "It was one of those things out there, I tripped and fell it almost got me." She pulled the revolver out of her jeans that kept digging into her lower back "I used this some person dropped it I picked it up and well, here it is." Bolin looks at her wide eyed and pulls her into another hug "I'm sorry Korra god that must be terrible-"

"Ahem" a cough sounds behind Bolin he turns around and Korra looks over his shoulder Mako is in no better shape than Bolin. His hair still spiked up as usual his long sleeved dark red sweater darker in some spots from blood hsi normal scarf wrapped loosely around his throat. His gray jeans dirty in spots and his sneakers had blood spots, he had a small cut on one of his eye brows dried blood stained the side of his temple. "Mako!" She rushed forward past Bolin and pulled the older brother into a hug he hugged her back easily letting his arms wrap around her shoulders. Korra pulled back and looked at his eyebrow and touched the cut Mako winced alittle "What the hell happened to you two?"

She steps back and turns to get her bag from beside the door. Bolin looks at Mako contemplating talking or not, Mako speaks up as Korra dumps all the book and papers out of her bag onto the floor. "We ran here as fast as we could hoping you'd be here, we got caught in a crowd Bolin tripped over a curb not paying attention." He slightly glares at Bolin who shrinks from his look "I picked him up and one of those things grabbed him from behind, he tried to get it off and I panicked." Korra starts going through her cupboards trying to find any cans she could still listening intentionally to Mako " I punched the damn thing I stumbled backwards Bolin landed into me I slipped and his elbow went into my head" He looks again at Bolin. "Its not like I meant to almost get eaten by that thing Mako!" He sulks "Whatever, anyways we got up and I grabbed someone's discarded suitcase smashed the guy in the face blood went everywhere."

Korra pictures Mako smashing a sturdy briefcase into someone and shudders. "Geez you guys went through the ringer too then." Mako walks up to her in the kitchen and gently puts his hand on her shoulder, she glances at him "I'm glad youre okay Korra" she looks at him seeing the joy in his eyes "Me too". Bolin huffs "So we should leave here probably?" Mako turns "Yeah let's get our stuff and go" Korra  looks at them "You guys should hop over to your apartment upstairs get whatever, meet back down here in 10 okay?"

The brothers both nod and head out the door. Korra sinks down to the floor her bag beside her,  _what am I going to do, where will we go? This place is over run like some horror movie. If this is a nightmare I better wake up now._ She gently gets up and trys turning on the sink, water comes out surprisingly she cups water into her hand and washes away the dirt and blood, she then cups water and drinks it. How thirsty had she been this entire time? She grabs a bottle and fills it all the way look in her cupboards to see if there's anymore only find two more she fills them and stuffs them away in her bag. Korra hurries to her bedroom down the hall and shuffles through her closet she find the shoebox at the top of the closet shelf barely being able to reach it, she pulls it down and open the lid tossing it to the side.

Korra feels a familiar throb in her chest as she takes out the picture of her parents tears making their way to her eyes but she won't let them fall. Setting the box aside and putting the picture in her front pocket she finds someone clothes and brings them back to her bag putting them away, she finds her gym bag by the end of her bed the memories of going to the gym with the boys made her smile and emptied it onto the floor the duffle bag would do good. She goes to her bathroom and looks at herself in the mirror, her darker skin tone more sickly and pale looking, dirt on her face she quickly wipes it away and opens the medicine cabinet. Pulling out pain relievers and some bandages she puts them in her duffle bag. She sits and waits for the boys to come back feeling somewhat successful.

The hair trapped in its ponytail falls slightly into her vision, she takes out the hair band and pulls her hair into a neat ponytail. The door opens and the brothers come in, a bag slung over each of their shoulders they look at Korra. "Let's go Korra, we should see if there is a car around here" Mako says. She huffs to herself and stands up grabbing her backpack and put it over her shoulders she picks up the duffle bag and slings it over her left shoulder. Looking back the counter she pick up the revolver and shoves it in the front of Mako's pants he blushes slightly "The safety better be on that!" He grunts Korra smirks Bolin laughs lightly. She picks up her baseball bat in her right hand turn around and looks at her home one last time, she pulls the door behind her shut and out of habit locks it.  _Goodbye home till next time, she touches her leg front pocket lightly feeling the picture. They're fine Korra, relax._

The boys stand on either side of Korra as they head out the front door and out the apartment complex the noise again fills their ears they all start jogging Korra looks around aware of all the blood and screams filling the air. "We gotta find a car or something guys!" Bolin is barely heard over the massive sounds but both Korra and Mako know what he is saying their pace picks up.

A black sleek cars swerves in front of them and crashed into a light post the small group stops. The door opens and a woman falls out her white shirt stained with blood her black hair cascades around her shoulders and she screams out as another body falls out on top of her. Korra rushes over and takes the baseball bat in two hands she smashes the head of a young woman from behind Korra kicks the body off fully and keeps smashing the head with the bat blood splattering and brains with every squishing hit the body finally stop moving and Korra is breathing hard. The woman on the ground pulls herself into a crouched position and looks shocked. "Bolin help me here!" Bolin come over in a rush and picks up the woman on the ground carrying her bridal style Korra looks at the wrecked Audi _fuck what a nice car she's gotta be pissed about that._

She looks at the woman in Bolin's arm as they rejoin Mako on the sidewalk vibrant green eyes clash with bright blue for a moment Korra picks up the pace. Mako walks beside Korra "Why'd you do that?" She looks up at him with a glare "What do you mean she was about to die Mako!" He looks at her with a stony expression "Not that!" He hisses "I meant beating that poor girls brains all over the fucking asphalt Korra!" She turns away from his burning gaze "I was saving that woman's life okay that's it." She goes into a jog the boys footsteps sound with hers. A car is parked with doors open in the middle of the road behind a giant intersection full of cars and people both alive and undead. "Guys we gotta get that car lets go pick it up" Mako says loudly they all rush for the car Mako gets in the drivers side the cloth seats sink beneath his weight the keys are still miraculously in the ignition.

Korra sits in the passenger front while bolin quickly and roughly shoves the woman into the back and puts his bags in the trunk of the small car then pulls himself in, the doors close and everyone locks them. Mako turns the keys the engine roars to life he puts it in reverse as a corpse throws itself on the hood Bolin screams and Mako floors the gas backing up as quick as possible. He turns the wheel abruptly and puts the car in drive and presses the gas, avoiding people and wrecks the best he can. Korra grips the dash tightly. She glances over at Mako and how concentrated his face looks makes her want to laugh she's seen him stern at his younger brother but never this concentrated at something. He glances back at her wearing a puzzled expression Korra looks away "Bolin?" She looks back at him "Yeah what im alive whats up?" He looks at her his green eyes glazed over slightly "Thank you for picking her up" she looks at the girl sitting stiffly in the backseat next to him the woman is looking out the window shock still in her eyes.

"Excuse me?" The woman doesn't move "Miss? Can you talk, are you okay?" Korra questions the woman suddenly turns her gaze to Korra "I... I think so" Bolin glances at the woman he streches out his hand "I'm Bolin, thats Korra" he points to the woman in the front seat "And thats my older brother Mako driving us" The woman looks at all of them and reaches out her hand and shakes Bolin's slightly almost cautiously "I'm Asami" Bolin grins and lets go of her hand "Nice to meet you Asami I wish it was under different circumstances though" he looks out the window sadly. Korra coughs to avoid the sad tension building up "What happened back there? Why'd you have that thing in your car?" Asami looks at Korra offended "It wasn't a thing it was a person she needed help. I wouldnt keep one of those things in my car with me" she uses air quotes on the word things. Korra looks back and turns back around in her seat giving a huff of irritation.

Mako finally pulls away from the main streets taking back roads and a way no one thinks of to leave the giant city. Silence fills the car Korra opens the glove box to find a large sheathed knife small enough to hide on your waist but with a wide blade that could easily cut through material,  _or to stab into someones skull_ Korra thinks to herself "Its your lucky day Bolin" He looks at her "Youve now gotten the upgrade of a knife!" She turns around and smiles handing him the knife Mako looks at Korra "Thanks Korra! Now I can really defend myself" he says happily as he pulls the wide knife out of its sheath.

Korra turns around again and closes the glove box "Sorry Mako" he looks over at her "For what?" He says keeping his eyes trained on the road ahead the scenery flying past "For being a dick back there on the street" Mako relaxes his hands on the steering wheel "Its okay I shouldn't have been hostile about it" Korra smiles softly at him "I know but its good right, we're good?" He glances over looking at her "Yeah of course we're good Korra."

Bolin snickers in the backseat "You guys are mushy" Korra rolls her eyes and focuses on the road ahead of them her stomach suddenly rumbles she reaches into her bags between her feet on the floor "You guys hungry?" Bolin grabs her by the shoulder almost immediately "Is that even a question?" She smiles to herself and hands him a bag of chips, its small but itll be enough for Bolin to be quiet for five minutes she looks at Mako he shrugs keeping his eyes on the road. She grabs out another bag of chips and puts it on his lap he blushes again slightly. She turns around and faces Asami "You want something to eat?" Asami lookes at her "How can you eat after what happened back there, no thanks Korra." She deadpanned Korra's smile turns into a frown and opens her own bag of chips the last bag and shoves some in her mouth.

The flash backs of bashing the back of a head flash behind her eyes she loses interest in eating and puts her half eaten bag of chips on top of the glove box. She feels upset and grossed out  _Geez this girl is not very nice shes depressing as fuck. But she isnt wrong I dont know what happened and why I freaked out like I did. Maybe something is wrong with me._ Korra looks out the window and slumps in her seat she looks at her hands theres dried blood on her forearms and wrists. She closes her hands into fists and closes her eyes, drifting into sleep. 


	3. Where To Next?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group needs a place to stay for awhile. Where could they end up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huzzah! Next chapter up this one contains: Violence and Graphic Images  
> I listened to the comments I changed the format to make it easier to pause and come back to later to finish!

_Blood, there's blood everywhere. Milky white pupils and iris's are staring back at her. Why is she grabbing me, let go! Lips pull back into a small teeth are bared, the make shift bandage on her neck is soaked through in dark red blood. Nails dig into her stomach ripping apart the toned muscle pulling apart the skin blood gushes out pain seats through her but her hands don't leave the steering wheel pinned almost. Screaming in pain the teeth sink into her slender neck cutting off the noise escaping her throat, the muscle rips tendons pull apart and the teeth pulling back blood gushes out of her neck freely. Her hands swerve the steering wheel and crash into a lamp post into a blinding white light_.

Asami wakes up sweating and gasping for air, the seat sticks to her back as she leans forward touching the side of her neck.  _Why did that feel so real_ she rubs her neck and looks to her right, Bolin is fast asleep snoring along with Korra who is slumped forward in her seat head resting on the window. _They both look peaceful_ Asami thinks to herself as she turns her attention to the driver in front of her, he seems quiet still focusing on the road ahead of them the sun is starting to peak over the horizon bathing part of the car in a orange and yellow haze. 

Asami leans back in her seat shaking off the dream she looks down at herself seeing the blood on her once pristine white shirt she shudders at the fact that it isn't her own blood. Shaking the thoughts from her head she looks again out the window seeing trees littering the fields that run forever. Feeling thirsty she leans forward "Hey Mako?" He jumps slightly returning his right hand back onto the steering wheel. 

"Uh yeah? You're awake that's good what's up?" She shifts in her seat stretching her slim legs alittle more "Do you have any water?" he looks over at Korra and Asami notices a cut on his eyebrow "Hey Korra wake up" Korra grumbles "No leave me alone" Mako glares "Korra wake up give me some of your water Asami is thirsty" Korra shifts in her seat and groans she pulls herself forward shuffing through one of her bags on the floor. She pulls it out and turns around in her seat handing over a clear water bottle that had a neon yellow lid "Here ya go" Asami grabs it gently from the tan hand noticing the rather clean nails of the woman. "Thank you" she unscrews the lid and takes a swig of the clear liquid.

Korra just nods and turns back around in her seat folding her arms, placing her head once again on the window. Asami continues sipping on the water feeling her once dry throat return back to normal she place the lid back on the bottle and sets it in the seat beside her Bolin finally stirs in his seat mumbling to himself. Mako slows down the car and pulls off to the side of the road he puts the car in park "Guys I need to use the bathroom if you guys need to go you better go now cause I'm not stopping again for a bit" Mako says as he unbuckles his seat belt. 

Korra groans again unbuckling her own seatbelt she unlocks her door and pushes it open she stands and stretches her arms above her head she turns around and retrieves her bat from the floor in front of her seat. "Bolin wake the fuck up" he hardly moves "Bolin i know you're awake and I know you have a small ass bladder get up lets go" he opens his eyes and opens his door clicking his seatbelt he gets out sheathed knife in hand he starts walking a small tree sapling. Korra looks back at Asami leaning her head into the car "You should probably use the bathroom too because I can guarantee Mako will be a dick and not let you out later on." 

Asami takes off her seatbelt and steps out of the car she looks at Korra. Korra tilt her head "Come on I'll let you go first" she walks away from the car looking for a patch of trees in the skin high grass Asami notices that she has a few inches on the other woman. After doing her business with Korra a few feet away with her back towards her she stands up and begins heading back to the car Bolin is propped against the trunk of the car while Mako is sternly talking to him about something. 

Asami approaches the boys Mako stops talking and Bolin looks over "Hey Asami!" He smiles happily Asami smiles at his genuine happiness. "Hi, I don't suppose you have a spare shirt or anything?" She looks down at the blood stained shirt frowning "Yeah of course but me and Mako probably don't have good fitting stuff for you, I'm sure Korra would have something lady sized" he smiles again. Korra walks over brushing off the front of her jeans "What are we talking about?" Bolin looks at her "Asami needs a new shirt could you give her one?" Korra nods "Yeah sure but it might not be as nice as what youre wearing or used to" Asami let's think last comment slide trying to be the bigger person Korra goes to her bags and pulls out a maroon jacket "Here my shirts that I have are pretty much tank tops and a few T-shirts i figured you'd want soemthing long sleeved" she passed the article of clothing to Asami. "Thank you" she begins unbuttoning her shirt walking away to use a tree as cover to put on the jacket.

She returns with the bloody shirt in her hand and jacket zipped up the sun shines down pleasantly on her. Korra leans against the hood of the car looking ahead shielding her eyes from the sun with her hand Mako has a map on the trunk of the car studying it and Bolin I asking him question after question. Asami asks "How far are we from any place?" Mako speaks without looking at her "Well about 5 miles down the way there's a tiny town. It could have some stuff or maybe some people that aren't eating each other." Asami nods to him. Korra suddenly is beside her "Mako I see something up the road a ways" he looks up from his map studying "Okay let's go check it out?" Korra nods "You and me can easily walk it in about 15 minutes or so?" He nods "Bolin stay here with Asami I don't want the car to get stuck in some wreck up there" Bolin looks between the two "Be careful though?" Korra wraps one of her arms around his shoulder "I'm going with Mako it will be extra careful" she jabs him in the side with her other hand he pushes her off smiling "Good!" 

Korra grabs her bat and her gym bag and pulls it over one of her shoulders Mako grabs one of his own and they march off together down the straight road. Asami watches them go along wit Bolin he sits on top of the trunk and pats the spot next to him, Asami sits next to him and he grins. "So Asami can I ask you something?" She nods "Sure" "Why did you decide to drive into the chaos of the city?" Asami folds her hands in her lap not looking at him "Well that girl needed help she asked me to help I was trying to get her to a hospital in the city" Bolin nods "That makes sense, but why'd you keep driving if you knew she was dying?" Asami pause for a minute "She asked me to help I wasnt going to leave her there. And I didnt know she was going to try and hurt me" Bolin puts his hand on her shoulder "Do you want to talk about it?" She shakes her head "Not now" he nods understanding. 

Korra bumps her shoulder into his arm "So how's it going?" He sighs "I'm really tired we should have switched off driving" she hums "Yeah but you never woke me up or anything" he nods and looks at her "You were sleeping I didn't want to wake you up." They walk for a moment in silence only hearing their footsteps on the asphalt "Do you still have the revolver?" Mako nods and reaches into the front of his pants pulling it out "Its the only weapon I have thanks to you"  she grins "You're welcome" he continues to grip the revolver in his hand. 

The pair walk up to what is a three way car wreck a blue Honda has a crushed front smashed into the back of white SUV a dark red Toyota is crashed into the side of the SUV each other cars has some open doors, trunks open as well. Blood is across the road glass pieces are scattered everywhere. Korra feels uneasy and lifts the bat in her hand, Mako raises his revolver "Stay close" he whisper and Korra nods. They continue towards the wreck cautiously a body is hanging out the window of the blue Honda arms dangling part of one of the arms is missing a patch of forearm muscle blood leaks out down the arm dripping onto the road slowly. 

Tearing noises are heard Mako and Korra crouch behind the red Toyota knowing the noises are on the other side. Korra peaks into one of the windows trying to look through the passenger side, she notices the drivers side door is open blood smears the handle and glass of the window. She stands up a bit more and laying on the ground is a body of a man the stomach is torn into another body is crouched over it digging its hands inside the stomach cavity pulling out more intestines and shoveling it into his mouth. She crouches back down trying to push the bile back down her throat Mako stands up slightly trying to look through the tinted rear windows he cant see through, a hand suddenly smacks into the window and Mako tumbles backwards the gun goes off in his hand as he falls back on it pulling the trigger the bullet scraps across the ground.

Korra stares at him wide eyed and shocked a groan is heard and shuffling is approaching them Korra grabs Mako by the collar of his sweater and yanks him up as she stands. They both pull back as the shuffling gets closer a corpse rounds the side of the red Toyota he is taller then Korra by far the jaw of the man is slacked open blood pouring down his chin and neck flesh hangs out of his mouth he has a giant hole in his shoulder and is missing his right ear and part of his neck is torn away. He shuffles forward and Korra raises her bat Mako quickly grabs it from her hands raising it himself he swings as the corpse lungs forward. A sickening crunch is heard as the bat collides with the side of the mans cheek blood splatters as the jaw is disconnected on one side leaving a lopsided open mouth.

Korra spots another corpse shuffling towards her she is defenseless "Mako!" He swings again at the man in front of him smashing the bat into the same spot as before knocking over the corpse who is sluggish in picking itself off the ground Mako smashed the back into the back of its head before swinging down again. Korra is backing up as the zombie woman shuffles towards her quickly she is caked in blood her face is missing he left side of her features arms extended it keeps surging to Korra. She slips on a discarded suitcase falling backwards hitting her head on the road disorienting her vision the body falls on top of her Korra pushes withe body back its no use as the body uses its weight on her nails dig into her shoulders and she gasps in pain as they sink in deeper. The jaw snap at her trying to bite her face Korra screams in terror "Mako!" Korra drives her hand into the neck pushing hard she uses her other hand and pushes on its shoulder, blood drips onto her face. 

Korra is losing her strength quickly and the face is snapping closer and closer at her she feels nothing but terror fill her. A shoe suddenly collides with the side of the woman above her throwing her a few feet away Korra rolls away she sits up pushing back she. Asami is there in front of her ramming her foot into the head Bolin has ran over to help his brother with two more undead bodies walking toward them Korra can't hear anything and sees Asami grab a heavy suitcase and throwing it down onto the woman's head. Blood explodes across the road Korra falls back onto the ground and finally seeps into the darkness. 

Asami rushes back over to Korra and her unconscious body she crouches down beside her "Korra?" She smacks her face a couple of times. No response "Fuck. Mako, Bolin?!" She looks back over as Bolin rams his knife into the eye of a corpse blood squirts over his arm and face Mako has bashed the other zombie in the face with his bat as hard as possible the zombie tumbles to the side and Mako drives the bathroom into the skull again and the body quits moving. The brothers stumble backwards breathing heavily Bolin removes his knife from the head and vomits off to the side next to the body on the ground. Mako turns around and rushes beside Asami "I..." He takes a deep breath "I tried to help... I couldnt help her" he continues breathing heavily Asami looks at him "She's okay she is just unconscious" she looks back at Korra's face and notices blood is seeping through her jacket on her shoulders. "Help me pick her up" 

Mako grabs her arm and lifts her up putting his shoulder around her waist hoisting her upwards he walk over and leans her against a car Asami removes the jacket sticking to the blood the tank top underneath is fine. She noticed the scratch marks on the woman's tanned skin and looks over at Mako's concerned face "Please get me something to drape over these marks?" He looks at her and nods "Make sure its something thing the nails didnt go in deep but I want to cover I" he stands up "I got it" he walks to a trunk and starts rummaging through clothes. Bolin comes over wiping his hands onto his jeans "Is she okay?" Asami nods "Shes fine, you should look for supplies real quick before we have to take her back" he backs up and goes looking through the red Toyota's trunk. 

After covering the wounds on Korra's musvled shoulders the boys help carry her back to their car each having a arm wrapped around their shoulders leaving Asami to carry all of the bags following behind them. They lay Korra in the back seat Asami takes the drivers seat saying she should drive, Bolin sits next to her and Mako sits in the back holding Korra's head on his lap. The bags are shoved into the trunk Asami smoothly pull onto the road and maneuvers past the bodies and the wreck that they were at not that long ago. 

They finally arrived at the town Mako was talking about two hours earlier Korra still hasnt woken up. The roads are clear in the town Asami guides the car through slowly "We can hold up in one of these buildings and give Korra time to actually wake up" Mako agrees along with Bolin "Lets be careful" Mako says. Asami stops the car pulling near a sidewalk she turns the keys in the ignition shutting off the car they get out of the car, very aware of how quiet the place is Bolin goes to the trunk and retrieves the bags as well as handing some to Asami. They walk to a nearby shop that is unlocked it looks like it was once a hardware store the outside made of bricks a single wooden door more towards the right side of the building has a small pane of glass on it. The window next to the door shows a lawn mower and gardening tools, nobody appears to be in the shop. 

Mako holds Korra against his chest as Bolin enter the shop with his knife in hand Asami lets Mako go in after an the closes the door behind the group locking it. Bolin walks quietly towards the back near the register he returns "No one is here they must have left in a hurry" he looks around the small shop looking at tools he walk around looking for something sharp. Asami sets her bags down near the main window, she pulls the blinds down to prevent something from noticing them Mako sets Korra down laying here head on a bag he stands back up and walks over to where Bolin is at. 

Asami looks over at Korra the light pours in through the blinds leaving rectangular rays of light across the store and onto Korra's body. Bolin walk back over to Asami and holds out a sharp knife and holds out the sheath with his other hand, unlike his own its slimmer and more pointed with a dark handle "You need this especially since we didn't have soemthing for you to use" she glad accept the blade and sheath studying the blade she smiles "Thanks Bolin I appreciate it" she puts the blade inside its sheath and attaches it to the right side of her hip. Mako walks back over taking his pick of a large crowbar and sits down against the wall leaning his head back. 

"Why'd you guys come down to the wreck" he asked with his eyes closed Bolo looking at his brother "We heard the gun shot and we both ran as fast as we could and we saw Korra on the ground and you were getting rushed so we just went into action" Asami looks at Korra again feeling upset at the thought of both of them being eaten alive and dying. "Thank you guys, and thank you Asami for saving her life we owe you" Asami blinks at the comment "Of course I wasn't going to let her die" she fidgets with her fingers "I'm sure it wasn't easy to kill that woman" Mako says "We'll she wasnt alive anymore and she was going to kill Korra my body did the rest" Asami continues fidgeting. "Mako is right though we really owe you for saving her" Bolin says.

They sit there with the sun setting talking randomly waiting for Korra to wake up. Bolin finally grabs a lantern from his bag that he used for camping and turns it on illuminating the room in a bright blue color.  Mako opens his bag and pulls out some cans of food and hand Asami a can of peaches "Sorry I don't have a car opener but you have a knife so" she smiles "Thanks Mako" she starts working on her can and Bolin takes the other can of fruit opening his with ease Mako sticks with crackers. Korra shifts in her sleep a halfway through the group eating. 

Korra opens her eyes feeling a stinging pain in her shoulders she sits up grabbing her head with on hand she groans "Korra!" Mako rushes to sit down next to her "You're okay!" Bolin sits down next to her and hugs her "Agh Bolin get off you're rubbing my shoulders" he pulls back looking sad "I'm sorry I didnt mean to I'm just really glad youre okay!" "Me too" Mako chimes in. "Guys I'm really ok I promise" she look between the brothers "Can I have some food now please" Mako turns around to his bag and hands her the rest of his crackers she smiles at him. 

Korra finally turns her attention to Asami blue crashed wit green and Asami can see the gratitude in her gaze. "Thank you for saving me" Asami smiles at the lopsided grin on the other girls face "No problem you saved me so now we're even" the gaze doesn't break for another few seconds until Korra finally coughs and looks away smiling still. Asami stares at her a bit longer noticing the bandage slipping off one of her shoulders she sets her can down and strides over she kneels in front of Korra and gently pulls the cloth back over the scratches Korra look at her and hisses at the bruning that returns from the contact. "Sorry it was falling over" Asami quickly retracts her hands and moves to go back to her spot in the corner Korra grabs her forearm lightly "Thanks, you can sit here with us instead of being in the corner you know" Asami feels heat rush to her cheeks "Um okay" Korra lets go and Mako strikes up a conversation with her. She absent mindly runs her hand over where Korra's hand was a few seconds ago. Bolin looks at her and smiles the group talks for awhile before finally sleeping. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so the slow burn is ignited. You're welcome my readers!


	4. Moving Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group runs into another issue seeking refused elsewhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the burn is burning now. This chapter was interesting for me to write out, I had so many different opportunities and paths to take. Also! Opal will be introduced soon.

Dim light filters through the blinds of the front store. Warmth spreads across Korra's skin in strips she grumbles as she pulls herself up feeling the familiar burn in her shoulders she looks around the small store. Everyone else is asleep the creeping memories of yesterday finally set in and Korra shutters at remembering the nails dig into her shoulders and the blood that dripped down onto her face, she quickly looks around for a bottle of water and stands up she pours water into a cupped hand and scrubs her face with it roughly.  
  
Water cascades down Korra's front dampening her blue tank top she takes the hem of her shirt and brings it up to her face to fully dry it. She quietly steps over Mako who's on his back fast asleep and reaches for her bag Bolin is fast asleep against a wall head tipped back and snoring sounding. Asami is back in the corner on her side the light bounces off her mass of black hair she moves slightly and Korra puts the bag over her shoulder moving to the back of the store.  
  
Setting down her bag she strips off her top sweat sticking to the gardening as she peeled it off. Bending over she picks out a snug fitting dark blue T-Shirt Why do i always have blue clothes she muses to herself "Korra?" Asami's voice is barely heard in her attempt to not wake the boys.  
  
Korra quickly puts on the shirt And shoves the dirty tank top back into her bag she walks from behind the back of the store. Asami is sitting up here legs crossed she looks up at Korra "I didn't know where you were got worried for a second" Korra gently set her bag back down Mako snores and rolled onto his left side.  
  
"That's alright I just wanted to change my shirt, you know blood and dirt don't mix very well for nice looking clothes." She chuckles turning back to Asami fully "Well I guess that is true, thank you for the jacket by the way" she looks down at the maroon zip up jacket smiling.  
  
"No problem always happy to hand out clothes for girls" Korra's eyes go wide slightly and her face goes red for a few seconds she coughs.  
  
"Um I'm going to check outside" Korra goes over to where her bat was laying next to Bolin's feet. "Alright I'll come with I don't think we should go out by ourselves" Asami stands up.  
  
Korra unlocks the door and they both leave the small door lightly shutting the door behind them. The sun shines down pleasantly on the pair as they cautiously walk down the sidewalk. Everything is oddly quiet they pass by a restaurant looking in Korra notices a group of bodies laying on the ground she taps the glass with her bat.  
  
The bodies shuffle an lazily stank up one of the bodies presses itself to the glass blood smearing onto the glass from a bloodied hand teeth snap and the rest few bodies follow in suit and press against the glass. Korra steps back "Lets keep going I'm getting a really bad feeling about this place." Asami follows behind her quietly hand against the blade strapped to her hip.  
  
They turn left on a street the road is covered in cars bodies are everywhere blood is in massive puddles and streaks down the street the smell of blood fills Korra's nose she quickly turns around and grabs Asami by the arm rushing back around the corner.  
  
Korra presses herself against the wall beside Asami and peers around the corner a group of corpses are shuffling around some are eating other bodies laying on the ground Korra's stomach feels uneasy. "That explains why this place is so empty" she whispers to the woman beside her.  
  
Asami gently brushes past Korra and looks around the corner her face a few inches from Korra's she backs up and puts herself against the wall once again. "What are we going to do Korra?" She whispers.  
  
"I dont think we can get through that easily" Korra observes.  
  
Asami gently tugs on Korra's arm pulling her away from the corner back down the street they just came from. They slowly make their way back to their original store. Opening the door and walking in the boys are both still asleep Korra walks over to Bolin's bent over form.  
  
"Bolin wake up" she shakes his shoulder gently only for him to snore louder. "Bolin get up" Korra says more loudly.  
  
He finally stirs awake "What Korra? What's wrong" He looks at her and wipes his mouth with the back of his hands.  
  
"We gotta go Bo we can't stay here get Mako up for me please?" She stands up turning back to the bags on the floor. She shuffles through one before pulling out water and handing it to Asami.

Bolin stands up streatching and gently kicks Mako in the side with his foot Mako wakes up instantly "What?" He sits up slightly "Korra says we gotta go bro" Mako looks over at Korra who's looking back at him "Why do you have to go?" 

"Me and Asami went out to look around and there's a whole fucking crowd of those corpses down the next block on the left, we need to go before they head this way" 

Mako nods and stands up brushing off his pants he slings a bag over his shoulder "Let's go then" 

Through the light filtered by the blinds shadows are casted across the store everyone stops moving Something pushes on the door and it pushes open. Korra's eyes go wide she didn't close the door all the way. 

Korra runs to the door and pushes as hard as possible a arm gets caught inbetween the frame more shadows filter across the window and push against the door "Someone help!" She struggles out Mako runs over and pushes against the door as well one of his arms above the flailing hand the other pressed firmly against the door itself. 

Groans and scratching is heard bodies press against the glass banging on it Korra and Mako are struggling. 

"Bolin help me check the back!" Asami yells as she rushes past him he follows in pursuit grabbing his wide knife. She unlocks the back door and abruptly opens it a body crashes into her it snaps its mouth at her as she yells in surprise she falls backwards against the nearby wall fumbling with the knife on her hip Bolin quickly drives the blade into the side of its head blood splatters on Asami's face she coughs and sputters as she spits out blood. 

Bolin looks out the door to see more corpses shuffling down the small alley way towards them "Guys we gotta go now!" He yells back into the store "Fuck Mako you get a head start I'll follow!" Korra is heard yelling. 

"What no! You go I got this Korra!" Asami turns back into the front of the store "Stop fucking arguing let's go now!" She yells as loud as possible the pair turn to her both surprised and shocked. Korra moves away from the door grabbing a bag on the floor and her bat running past Asami to the alleyway Mako quickly follows. A stream of zombies push through fully and chase after a scrambling Mako. 

They run outside Bolin and Mako in the back Asami and Korra in the front "What about the car?" Bolin yells "Forget it Bo there's too many" Mako says back. They cut left aiming for another road to follow the sounds of more groaning is heard behind them, a zombie appears in front of them and Korra raises her bat and slams it into the head of the body a sickening crunch is heard as it slumps to the ground. 

They follow the main road out of the town trying as hard as possible to avoid bodies and wrecks. Korra quickly climbs over a broken cream car she turns around and gives Asami her hand to pull her up she briefly notices how soft her hands are before shoving away the thought and helping Mako as well as Bolin over the heap of cars. 

Korra's lungs burned and were screaming for air her breathing was heavy she knew that the others were just as tired as her but she keeps pushing forward Bolin trips suddenly as a arm reaches out and grabs ahold of him he yelps in alarm Mako turns back around and smacks the zombie in the head with a sledge hammer he picked up before exiting the hardware store. He grabs Bolin's backpack shoulders and heaves him upwards grunting. 

Finally exiting the small town they run until finally Korra can't anymore and falls on her knees panting hard she throws up onto the road heaving violently Asami kneels beside her breathing heavily she gently pulls Korra's hair from her face that has fallen out of ponytail. Korra sputters and heaves again Asami rubs her back gently. She looks up and sees Bolin on his back sweat covering his front Mako is hunched over with his hands on his knees breathing hard. 

Korra finally sits back on heels and wipes at her mouth "I'm never fucking running like that again" her voice is hoarse Asami let's go of her hair and removes her hand from the strong back. "Agreed" Asami says with a smile. 

Mako grabs out a water bottle from his pack and drinks heavily from it he hands it down to Bolin who's sits up and drinks from it draining it fully. Korra grabs her own and hands it to Asami who takes it gently and puts I to her crimson lips Korra knows she's staring and quickly looks away feeling heat rise to her cheeks. "Here" Asami hands back the bottle to her. 

Korra drinks it and washing away the taste of stomach acid, she shoves the bottle back in her bag and stands up the road stretches in front of them and Korra can't help but feel the sinking of her stomach she sighs turning around she reaches a hand out to Asami and gently pulls her up green clashes with bright blue once again. 

They walk down the road for what seems like hours cars litter the road everyone is on edge not talking only listening. The sun beats down on them making everyone sweat even more. Finally Mako stops next to a large four door truck the black paint job showing their reflection the driver door is opened blood on the glass he walks up to the truck and looks inside he looks at the ignition as well. 

"Let's try this truck out" he says as he wipes off the sweat collecting on his forehead. He sits in the drovers seat and turns the key the engine makes a choking noise and doesn't turn on her tries again the engine refusing to move. Asami moves to the front of the truck "Pop the hood for me" he looks at her confused. 

He pushes the button and the hood pops Asami pushes on the hood moving upward she places the hook underneath it to keep it up "Try to start it again" she says loudly.

He turns the key again and Asami studies the engine closely "Alright stop" He does so and she leans over the engine. "Korra I need a water bottle please" she fiddles with some wires and looks over her shoulder as Korra approaching handing over the bottle. As am I pours some of the water into a cap she then hands it back putting the lid back onto the pipe she drained water into. And continues messing with wires. She steps back and wipes her slightly dressed hands onto her jeans. 

"Try it now Mako" he turns the key again and it roars to life Bolin whoops excitedly as he gets into the truck next to his brother sinking into the nice leather.

Korra looks at Asami surprised "How'd you do that?" Asami closes the hood of the truck and smirks at Korra "Lots of practice" she walks to the door behind Bolin and sits in the seat closing the door Korra climbs in next to her and sighs happily she sets her bag between her legs. 

Mako turns on the AC and tried turning on the radio only static is heard he friends to himself and turns it back off. He wipes the blood off the glass with his sleeve and grunts. "Guys that was seriously close, I dont think we should stay in a town ever." Korra says looking down out her hands dirt covers them. 

"Yeah that was pretty close" Bolin draws out the "pretty" emphasizing how dangerous it was. Korra looks over at Asami "Where did you learn to work on cars?" 

Asami looks over "Ive always been into engineering I ran my own place out of the city, it was pretty popular" she smiles happily and Korra cant help but feel happy at seeing how genuinely happy Asami is "That's pretty sweet" Korra grins lopsided "Thanks" Asami holds her gaze on Korra's still smiling. 

"So what did you guys do before all of this stuff happened" As am I gestures her hand in a circle. "Well we all were going to the University in the city!" Bolin pipes up happily.

"Yeah Bolin was doing his major theatrics, Mako was doing his in Crime. I was doing my major in Sports, I really like baseball" she nudges the bat next to her right knee. 

Asami looks at her "That does explain a lot" Korra looks over and narrows her eyes playfully "What I that supposed to mean Asami" 

Asami looks at her "Well cause youre so fit!" And she blushes slightly Korra looks at her and grins again "Thank you ma'am I know" she lifts her arm up and fleas her bicep the muscles ripple and Asami feels more heat rushes to her face. 

Korra notices the blush and feels her face get warm as well and puts her arm down looking back out the window the smile still plastered to her face. Bolin opens the glove box and pulls out some CD's he squeals excitedly and puts a disc into the console. 

The familiar beat and bass fills the cab as Bolin turns up the music loud. 

_Your love is like a car crash_  
_Babe, you're moving too fast_  
_You're a hit and run_  
_Your love is like a car crash_  
_Leave me with my heart smashed_  
_You're a hit and run_

_Oh, electrify me_  
_Oh, the pain can make me whole_  
_Oh, release me from this hole_  
_I just can't let go_

_Listen_

 

Korra jiggles her leg up and down to the beat of the song feeling happy as the song plays

  
_Don't stop doing what you do_  
_It hurts so bad but if feels so good_  
_(Mm, let me ask you)_  
_Why you don't pick up when I hit your phone_  
_One day you're here and then you're gone_  
_Am I the only one?_

_Your love is like a car crash_  
_Babe, you're moving too fast_  
_You're a hit and run_  
_Your love is like a car crash_  
_Leave me with my heart smashed_  
_You're a hit and run_

_Oh, you terrify me_  
_Oh, but the pain can make me whole_

_You're a sexy glass of lemonade_  
_And I'm sorry if I'm not supposed to say that_  
_You dirty jaguar chew me up_  
_Spit me out when you've had enough_  
_But don't stop doing what you do_  
_'Cause it hurts to bad but it feels so good_  
_Am I the only one?_

 

Korra and Bolin sing together in a duet Mako bumps his head up and down Asami smiles.

 

_Your love is like a car crash_  
_Babe, you're moving too fast_  
_You're a hit and run_  
_Your love is like a car crash_  
_Leave me with my heart smashed_  
_You're a hit and run_

_Oh, I crave_  
_Oh, you get me_  
_And cold is your storm_  
_Come inside_  
_I know there's a way_  
_Hope you let me_  
_I wanna make you feel_  
_So alive_

_Your love is like a car crash_  
_Babe, you're moving too fast_  
_You're a hit and run_  
_Your love is like a car crash_  
_Leave me with my heart smashed_  
_You're a hit and run_  
_Your love is like a car crash_  
_Babe, you're moving too fast_  
_You're a hit and run_  
_Your love is like a car crash_  
_Leave me with my heart smashed_  
_You're a hit and run_

_Am I the only one?_  
_Am I the only one?_  
_Am I the only one?_

_Am I the only one?_  
_Am I the only one?_  
_Am I the only one?_

_Am I the only one?_  
_Oh oh_

_Am I the only one?_  
_Am I the only one?_

_Am I the only one?_

 

Everyone laughs and smiles as the song closes out. Asami laughs along with them, Bolin turns down the radio and let's the music fill the background as the trees fly past. The truck heads towards the next big city. 

 


	5. Wreckless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group again faces another problem the title says it all.   
> Contains: Some language, Some blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys didnt say much about the previous chapter. More input is wanted here comment please!

Korra rolls down her window letting her hair fall down around her shoulders music is playing softly in the background. The window whips her hair around her face she sighs  _why does it have to be so hot here, I really miss the cold_ she thinks to herself. She look to her left to see Asami dozing off her elbow propped on the arm rest her hair flows around her from the wind coming through Korra's window. Korra can't help but think how pretty Asami is and turns her head away quickly blushing lightly. Mako suddenly slams on the brakes causing Korra to smash her face into the back of his seat her nose makes a crunching noise. Asami slam forward into the back of Bolin's seat she yells while Bolin braces himself with both hands on the dash Mako swerves to the right abruptly with his foot still on the brake the truck slams into a ditch and rolls onto its left side. Korra feels her body crash into Asami's her vision and mind suddenly go black. 

Korra groans and licks her lips tasting iron she grabs the side of Bolin's seat pulling herself off of Asami's body Bolin is crashed into the window that's cracked Mako is slouched to his left slightly. Asami opens her eyes and brings her hand to her forehead and pulls it back to see it smeared with fresh blood. 

"Asami?" She turns to look at the source of the voice.

"Korra?" Bright blue eyes full of concern stare back at her. Asami sees blood streaming out of Korra's nose it looks slightly crooked in one spot. 

Asami takes off her seat belt and turns her back pressed against the window below her. She does a mental check on her body and looks down  _everything seems ok so far_ she thinks to herself. Korra turns back to Bolin and reaches out grabbing him by the shoulder shaking him, he doesnt move. She then reaches to Mako he doesn't move either. 

"No, no, no. Guys come on wake up" Korra's voice sounds sad and scared.

"Korra we have to get out of this truck now before something shows up" Asami says as she pushes herself forward slightly Korra looks down at her with tears in her eyes. 

"Guys get the fuck up!" She yells but the boys don't move. 

She pulls her self farther up the seat and pushes on the door hard it barely opens she rams her shoulder into it multiple times before it fully opens up. She pulls herself out of the vehicle grinding, she slides her body across the side of the truck and reaches her arm inside for Asami. She feels Asami grab her hand and pull herself out into the night sky moonlight crashes against her pale skin. 

Asami looks around seeing bodies moving towards them her eyes grow wide. She shakes Korra's shoulder but Korra is too busy trying to open the door next to Mako who's still slumped over. He then jerks awake suddenly he looks to his left and notices Korra tugging on the door. He takes off his seat belt and tries opening the door its no use the door is jammed. 

"Korra we have to do something these more of those zombies coming this way!" Asami says loudly. Korra smashes her foot into the window repeatedly tears stream down her face. 

"I can't leave them here like this they'll die!" She rams her foot into the glass again Mako turns to his brother and shakes him violently. 

He looks back over to Korra his eyes scared and wide "Korra you have to go!" She stop ramming her foot into the glass "What the hell no!" She yells.

"Bolin and I will be okay! We'll find you two I promise!" He says back

"No I'm not leaving you guys!" She keeps down and smacks her fist against the glass ignoring the shooting pain going up her arm.

"We'll break the windshield and get out I just need Bolin to get up but you guys need to leave now before you attract more of those things!" He yells Korra smashes her fist into the glass "Korra fucking stop and go!" He yells louder. 

Asami grabs Korra's shoulder "We have to go we'll find them" 

Mako looks at Korra "We'll find you guys on the other side of the city there should be a river near some woods, I saw it on the map. We'll meet you there in a few days" 

Korra nods with tears streaming down her face "Please don't fucking die I need you guys"

He presses his hand against the glass "I promise we won't die" he says sadly. 

Korra presses her hand briefly against the glass before pulling away taking Asami's hand and jumping off the truck helping Asami off the truck they both sprint down the road avoiding zombies along the way, they quickly cut right into some woods. 

Korra and Asami run until light starts to break and sun filters through the trees she suddenly stops and collapses, her hand feels swollen her knuckles bruised and her nose feels like its on fire she can't breathe through it without feeling a sharp pain. She lays on her back panting through her mouth Asami falls right next to her breathing loudly as well.

Korra sits up looking down at her hand she groans and hisses as she tries bending her fingers. Asami sits up and looks at her she touches her forehead and recoils from the touch. 

"Korra" she look over at the girl looking down at her hand "Korra, I think I need to reset your nose" 

Korra looks over and tries again breathing through her nose but stops when the pain comes back. She nods her eyes holding a tint of fear. Asami scouts over in between Korra's legs and presses her fingers gently on either side of the bone that stciking out at an angle. 

"This is going to hurt a lot, I'm not gonna lie" she looks into Korra's eyes 

Korra grunts and gently pulls away she quickly strips off her stained shirt and stuffs part of it in her mouth. Asami tries not to stare at her hardened stomach and gently places her hands back in their original spot. 

"On the count of three." She hears Korra grabs the ground crunching the dirt

"One, two, three" she snaps the bone back into place and feels Korea's good hand clamps around her upper arm her screams muffled by the shirt in her mouth, tears fill her eyes. 

"I'm so sorry Korra" she gently removes her hands and ignore the tight grip on her left arm. 

Korra leans her head forward onto her shoulder the shirt falls out of her mouth her breathing is heavy and she feels more blood trickle out of her nose. Asami brings her right hand up around Korra's back and rubs I across her strong back. 

Korra pulls back a tear goes down her cheek she wipes away the blood from her mouth. "Thank you" she says as she looks into emerald eyes. Their faces are a few inches apart they stare into eachothers eyes for a few seconds. 

"You're welcome" Asami whispers trying to not look at the girls lips. 

Korra looks down and grabs her shirt she rips off a large strip of the cloth. She gently wraps the cloth around Asami's forehead to stop more blood going down her beautiful face. Korra ties the knot behind her head their faces are brought closer together and Korra ehars Asami's breath hitch. 

She pulls back and takes the remainder of her torn shirt and wraps it around her injured hand her faces scrunches in pain as she wraps it tightly around her bruised knuckles. She shoots away from Asami and stands up offering the woman her good hand and pulling her upwards. 

"What a day huh?" Korra says as she brushes off her backside with her hands. 

"You have no idea" Asami says as she adjusts the cloth on her forehead. 

"We have a long walk ahead of us, do you have anything?" Korra says as she looks around them taking in their surroundings. 

"Only my knife kind of foolish of us to not grab something" Asami results her hand against her hip scowling. 

"I didnt really care about our stuff." She trails off remembering what Mako told her. 

"I know, hey we'll meet up with them again its going to be okay Korra" Asami rests her hand gently on Korra's bare shoulder. 

Korra turns her gaze back to Asami's having to tilt her head up slightly "I really hope so they're my best friends you know?" Her lips quivers "I can't lose them" tears pool into her eyes. 

Asami wraps her arms around Korra's shoulders "Its going to be ok Korra" she feels the shorter woman nod against her shoulder and wraps her arms gently around her own waist. 

They pull away from eachother Korra leads the way out of the woods a clearing is shown more fields surround them as they continue walking towards the looming city in the distance. 

Korra grunts as she trips over her own foot and slows her pace down, _a twisted ankle wouldnt be good right now_ she thinks to herself. Asami walks beside her and smiles. 

"You know I don't think not wearing a shirt I a good idea" she gently pushes her elbow into Korra's side. 

Korra smiles and moves away from the elbow "I don't have a better idea to wrap this hand of mine" she lifts it and stares at it. 

"Well I think we need to find you a shirt Korra" Asami says 

"In time we'll find one, so absorb all of this gloriousness now" she kicks herself internally for flirting with Asami. 

"Sounds like a plan" Korra looks over at her with wide eyes and notices a smile on Asami's red lips. 

They continyes walking making small talk about random subjects the city gets closer as they do, the sun is high up in the sky now casting a bright yellow everywhere. Korra feels very thirsty and licks her chapped lips, the hint of blood still remains. 

"We need to find water and food bad, I dont want to die of dehydration" Korra states

"I agree I'm pretty thirsty too, also what are we going to do about the city? We can't exactly walk straight through it, walking around it is pointless too." Asami says. 

"We can try moving back to the road and getting a car or something?" Korra asks. 

"I think that's our best shot, we might get lost in those woods though" 

Korra thinks for a moment "Let's just cut straight through the woods and we'll hit the road eventually" 

Asami hums in agreement "Alright sounds almost perfect" Asami smiles at Korra. 

A crash is heard beside them in the woods Korra quickly grabs the knife from Asami's hip and holds the knife in her hand the blade towards herself. 

The noises approach quickly Asami stabds behind Korra she crouches down slightly and frowns a girl crashes through the treadmill she falls over and picks herself up before stopping a couple meters away from the pair of girls. 

"Run!" The girl yells as she rushes towards them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introduction of Opal, I think yes. The slow burn is now fully ignited, can't wait to fully pick it up.


	6. Technical Difficulties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings are finally shared. Or are they just expressed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the massive wait! Lots of sickness and issues have popped up recently. Hopefully more updates will be put out. Love you guys, comment and like!

The girl came crashing out of the patch of woods stopping shortly in front of a pair of women "Run!" Was all she said as she kept running past them. More crashing was heard as bodies began to funnel out of the trees toward the women, groans and growls echoed everywhere. 

Korra grabbed Asami's arm with her good hand the knife placed tightly in her wounded one she winced at the pain shooting up her forearm but continued to turn around and drag the taller woman behind her running as fast as possible without tripping and becoming a hordes buffet meal. 

"Korra!" Asami yelped in surprise as a body nearly grabbed her from her left the sharp nails nearly getting her side.

  
"Just stay close to me okay?!" Korra yelled following the shorter girl running ahead of them.

  
The girl kept running until a small house appeared in one of the divots in the field. She slammed into the door still terrified and full of adrenaline.

Korra was shortly behind and let go of Asami she smashed her shoulder into the door as hard as possible. The door broke open the small girl slipped past Korra quickly, Asami followed and Korra right after quickly turning and pressing her body to the door.

"Push that cabinet over here quickly!" Korra demanded.

  
Asami saw the cabinet Korra was talking about and moved to the wall pressing her back against the right side of it and pushing it with her weight. A loud high pitched scratching sound came from it she grunted as she kept pushing it towards Korra. 

Asami finally managed to push the cabinet beside Korra "Move Korra" she grunts and Korra moves to help Asami placing her hands on either side of Asami's head and pushing as best as she could. 

The door slides infront of the door, banging and more groans are heard against the door and everyone breathes hard and Korra pulls her hands away from the cabinet hunching over, her hand starts bleeding through the makeshift shirt bandage she wipes her forehead sweat drips down her face and toned stomach. 

Asami slides down the side of the cabinet sweat sticking to her back and her face. "Well I'm getting really tired of running" she manages out in a half laugh half wheeze. 

Korra looks at her craning her head upwards slightly to look at Asami "You and me both" she straightens her back and looks at the shorter girl. 

The girl is slightly shorter then Korra and has the same tanned skin her hair is cropped short her clothes are dirty with blood stains the t-shirt she wears looks like it was once green but now is a dark brown color, her jeans are faded blue but are covered in dirt near the knees, the white tennis shoes are filthy. 

"Hey, I'm Korra-" she points to Asami on the floor "that's Asami, can you tell us your name?" 

The girl looks Korra up and down "I'm Opal" she says in a whisper. 

Korra reaches her good hand out "Nice to meet you Opal, what were you doing alone in those woods?" Opal takes her hand gently and shakes it. 

"That horde had been chasing me for awhile I wasn't alone up until I got caught in the woods" she pulls her hand back and looks around the small place. 

There's a singular window on the left wall away from the door, everything looks musty almost like a building you'd see in a western movie shelves have some family pictures, there's two twin beds opposite each other on the right side of the door a small kitchen is next to the only window everything in the small house screams horror film status.   
Korra looks over to Asami and holds out a hand to pull her up. Asami takes her hand and stands up smiling at her. She dusts off her backside and goes over to the tiny kitchen looking through the minimal cupboards. 

Only a few cans of random food are in the cupboards Asami groans in frustration and grabs her forehead. She hunches over in pain Korra walks over and puts her hand on Asami's back rubbing up and down in a soothing manner. 

"Your head is killing you, huh?" Korra says 

"Yes very much so" Asami groans out  
Opal walks over to the pair "What happened to you guys?" 

Korra turns her head keeping her hand on Asami's back rubbing. "Car crash" she says in a dead tone. Opal looks into her eyes looking sadder then before "Was it just you two?"   
Asami looks up and turns her head to Korra's to see her jaw clench and look away from Opal. 

"No." Is all Korra says looking back towards Asami.  
Green and blue stare at each other Korra feels a pull and a sudden burst of warmth rushes to her face. 

She coughs and removes her hand from Asami's back and turns away to sit on one of the old dust covered beds. It creaks beneath her weight and she sighs. 

Asami pulls herself out of the trance Korra's eyes just did to her and turns to Opal fully, who has moved to the other bed sitting down as well looking down at her dirty hands. Asami can't help but feel bad for the girl a frown pulls at her lips. 

"I'm sorry for what happened to you out there Opal." She says meaning every word.  
"Thanks I want to get some sleep if that's alright" Opal says laying on her back.   
"Ok we'll be quiet." Asami says   
  
The sun begins to set the groaning and banging have calmed down quite a bit since first arriving. Asami sits down next to Korra   
"Hey" she says looking at her face

"Hey" Korra says back looking down at her bloodied bandage wincing she pulls the shirt from her hand she gasps in pain.

"I shouldn't have left it on here for so long its sticking to my hand" she grunts through her teeth. 

"Maybe I should do the same with my bandage then" she says with a small smile.   
Asami reaches upward and begins pulling it away from her forehead and winces she pulls her hands away. 

Korra tosses the bloody shirt to the side and moves her hand slightly. She looks over at Asami "Here let me do it. I'll be more gentle then you are" she smiles. 

"I'll hold you to that Korra." She smiles back  
Korra reaches up and gently pulls on the bandage moving it upward. Her face is a few inches from Asami's and she can feel her staring at her. Her heart starts to beat alittle quicker then normal. 

She finally removes the bandage from Asami's raven hair and throws it on the floor she takes Asami's chin in her hand and tilts her head downward taking a look at the gash on her forehead. The blood is dried and caking her forehead and the side of her face Korra feels bad for not wearing her seat belt now. 

"I'm sorry." Korra says in a whisper

"For what?" Asami says back gently moving her head from Korra's hand. 

"I'm pretty sure I caused this nasty cut on your head." She gently touches near the gash. 

"I doubt it. Although you did land on me pretty hard. This was from the seat and window Korra." 

"That doesn't make it any better Asami." She removes her hand from Asami's face and puts it back on her lap. She then looks at her bruised knuckles. 

"So what are we going to do?" Asami says quietly. 

"Continue with our plan. Get through the city and wait by the lake Mako was talking about. Nothing changes, and we are taking Opal with us. I'm not going to leave her here alone." Korra flexes her hand a couple more times. 

She stands up off the bed and in turn lays on the wood floor on her back. "Korra what are you doing?" 

"Laying down going to sleep. I'm giving you the bed." Korra closes her eyes. 

"Get up here dumbass. Im not making you sleep on the floor." Asami whispers.   
Korra opens her eyes and sits up "You realize that means you know 'sleeping together'" 

"Shut up don't make it weird come on." Asami says in an annoyed tone. 

Korra gets onto the bed feeling embarrassed _"Don't over think this Korra_." she thinks to herself. She lays down next to Asami who's already on her back arms crossed on her stomach. 

"I'm 24." She says while Korra lays on her side facing Asami she has her arm underneath her head. 

"I'm 22, is everyone older then me?" Korra says in a huff. 

Asami laughs softly "I worked at a mechanics shop owned by my dad, he passed it down to me" 

"Oh so you're a nerd for cars?" Korra says her eyes shining amusement 

"Dont say it like that, I'm not a nerd. I'm a genius" Asami says playfully glaring towards Korra. 

"I really enjoy building things, making things work I like getting my hands dirty rather then someone else doing it for me." She says as she looks into Korra's bright blue eyes.

"Ok you're definitely a nerd." Korra says smiling wide. 

Asami playfully slaps her arm "I'm not a nerd. What did you do? Before all of this I mean"

Korra looks at her thoughtfully "Well you already know I did sports in college I was damn good at it. I got a mean swing if you havent noticed. And I worked part time at this gym I'm all about being healthy." She raises her non-trapped arm and flexes showing off the rippling muscles she worked years for.

"A fitness nerd. Lovely." Asami says staring at the muscles feeling entranced.

"Its not a crime to like being healthy and fit Ms.-" she pauses. 

"Sato, that's my last name. Didn't I already say that?" Asami says staring back at Korra she flips onto her side holding her stare.

"Well Ms. Sato if you did I don't remember it." Korra says laying her other arm in front of her stomach. 

"Well now you know it. Don't forget it" Asami says.

Korra flips onto her back a arm underneath her head the other draped across her stomach. And closes her eyes hearing Asami breathing lightly. And onto her face. 

"Korra?" Asami whispers gently.

"Mmm?" Korra mumbles back.

"Thanks for saving me." Korra is about to say something along the lines of "you're welcome" but she feels a pair of lips touch her cheek. She opens her eyes and looks over at Asami who stares back at her before flipping onto her other side away from Korra. 

Korra swears her face couldn't get warmer and smiles so big her cheeks hurt. "Yeah no problem." She says back and closes her eyes drifting into sleep.

 

 

Korra opens her eyes staring at the old dusted rafters above her. She sighs and realizes there's a pressure on her torso, looking down she sees a mass of perfect black hair across her bare stomach and a arm draped across her middle section. 

Korra doesnt know if she should move or not. " _I don't really know this girl too well"_

_Well she told you about her self a bit last night."_

_"Still its wrong to care about her"_

_"Are you serious? Are you saying you dont care at all?"_

_"No! I'm just saying she's well... What if she dies?"_

_"So you wont have her back?"_

_"God no I'll always have her back same as I have Mako's and Bolin's"_

_"It's ok to have feelings for someone early Korra, it happens all the time"_  

Korra shuts her eyes and groans internally. " _Fuck it"_

She wraps her arm from behind her head and places it across Asami's back holding her waist lightly.

She feels Asami get closer " _Why is she so beautiful?"_

_"Shut up Korra god you're fucking corny.) (How else do I describe this girl?!"_

_"Pervert."_  

Korra frowns in frustration towards herself. She presses her hand a bit firmer into Asami's waist and sighs she brings her other hand up to Asami's arm placing her hand on the slender wrist there.

Asami opens her eyes feeling a arm wrapped around her and another touching her arm. She realizes she is in fact laying on a very toned warm stomach. And further realizing " _Holy shit I'm laying on Korra!"_

 She wants to move but she can't bring herself to she listens to Korra's heart beat fast and steady. She breathes out gently on the tanned stomach bringing her hand up and down the muscles.

_"Damn she really does work out_ "

she smiles at the thought of Korra working out. 

"Morning 'Sami." Korra's voice is raspy from sleeping. 

Asami quickly untangles herself from the shorter girls grasp. "Morning!" She quips fast. 

"Woah slow down" Korra says pulling her arms back to her stomach. 

Asami's face turns red. "I didnt mean to... I mean I do that alot in my sleep, the cuddling thing it was an accident."

"So touching my awesome muscles and feeling them up was an accident?" Korra smiles mischievously. 

"I-i wasnt!" Asami stutters out. 

"Sureeeee its ok theyre pretty great" Korra says running a hand down them. 

"Well you wrapped your arm around me so that wasn't accident" Asami says back.

"You're right. It wasnt."Korra says sitting up staring into her eyes.

Asami's mouth goes dry "You're impossible."

"I'm aware" Korra says her eyes shining. 

Asami holds Korra's stare before glancing down at her lips feelingthe sudden urge to put hers on them. She feels herself leaning closer and closer seeing Korra do the same. 

"What are you guys doing?" Opal says rubbing her eyes sitting up.

They crash there foreheads together and pull apart with Korra crashing onto the floor. "Nothing!" Asami says scooting away from the edge of the bed.

"Ouch fuck!" Korra says nursing her hurt hand sitting on the floor. 

Asami laughs at Korra on the floor rubbing her forehead. "Its not funny Asami" Korra says pouting sticking her lower lip out.

"Yes it was" Asami says back smiling. 

"Did I interrupt a romantic moment?" Opal says smiling between the pair.

"No!"They say in unison.

"Geez. You guys are awful liars" Opal laughs 

Asami looks at Korra they share a look. Korra stands up, walking over to the kitchen "Asami, can I have your knife please?"

Asami crawls off the bed stands up and takes off the sheath on her thigh handing everything over. "Here" Korra smiles at her Thanks."

She opens the few cans of food handing a can to the other two then getting her own can. They sit and eat in silence. Korra finishes eating and cleans off Asami's knife putting it back in the sheath handing I back to her with a smile.

"We have to go before anymore of those things comes back guys." Korra says moving towards the bookshelf. "I sure wish I hadnt dropped my bat." She says sadly.I

"ts alright we still have my knife so that's something" Asami walks over to help move the bookshelf from the door. Opal follows behind them.

"I had a weapon but it got stuck in one of those things jaw." Opal says

"That's alright we have your back. Just stay close."

Korra and Asami push the bookshelf from the door ready for whatever is on the other side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blushy Asami? Cocky Korra? I think yes. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter let me know if you want me to switch it up! See you guys in the next one. :)


	7. City Slickers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio moves forward to the city, some things happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up! Lots of language, and a tiny sample of smut. You're welcome, also major apologies for the longest wait forever I'm so sorry for the massive delay.

"Touch me Korra" the pair of red lips say lustfully against her own mouth. Her throat goes dry pressing forward and feeling the lips on hers. 

"Asami" Korra whimpers.

Dark fingers find the zipper on the taller woman's jacket gently pulling it down slowly a light moan is heard. A tounge prods her bottom lip opening her mouth to let it enter Korra moans.

Hands gently tug her hair pulling her head backwards exposing her dark neck the taller woman kisses lightly and gently drags her teeth across the skin earning another groan. 

The red lips move upward underneath her ear, "I want you so bad right now" is all that heard in a husky tone. 

Hands pull away the older woman's jacket exposing the pale porcelain skin underneath and a black lace bra. Korra puts one hand behind Asami's back crashing their lips together and expertly snapping the back of the bra apart and sliding it off the slender shoulders.

Korra detaches her mouth from Asami's hearing her groan she gently kisses her way down the pale neck sucking gently to leave marks her hand slides lower to the rounded ass her other hand snakes around her left side and favors the other side. 

Her mouth finally reaches the right nipple of the taller woman she gently claims the nipple with her mouth and licks it. Feeling her hair tugged free from its high ponytail.

Korra groans and leans down slightly to pull her hands underneath Asami's thighs hoisting her up turning around and thrusting her onto the bed clashing their lips together in the process. 

Her dark hand snakes down the toned stomach, reaching her pants she pushes her hand underneath the jeans and panties feeling a rush of wetness, nails rake down her back a moan sounds on her lips.

"Korra" a whimper comes out the pale hands snake back up to the back of her neck pulling her in close. 

Korra eases a finger inside groaning at how wet she's made the other woman. "Korra" Asami says again pulling back to look her in the eyes. The same spark fills Korra's chest when she looks into the jade eyes. 

"Korra!" Asami says loudly arching her back. Moaning loudly against Korra&aposs neck Korra picks up her pace and inserts another finger growling at the nails digging into the back of her neck. 

 

Korra!" Asami yells. 

 

Korra opens her eyes and sees Asami gently shaking her awake. "Get up we have to move"

Korra rubs her hands down her face groaning her face is flushed. "Okay give me a few please." She says sitting up. 

"Sure" Asami stands up walking a few places away to Opal they start talking to eachother quietly. 

" _I had a wet dream about Asami what the hell is wrong with me?"_  Korra thinks to herself she gets up dusting off some shards of grass.

She lays down on her stomach and gets into push up position and starts counting her head for every push up she does.

"Korra?" Opal looks at her puzzled. "Korra what are you doing?"

"Pushups I gotta stay in shape." Korra replies back " _12.... 13..... 14_ " 

Asami stares at her and can't help but admire how defined her biceps are and looks away from the perfect sight in front of her. 

Korra stands up stretching her arms behind her back "Okay I'm ready let's keep going" she walks ahead of the other two girls. 

Asami and Opal follow in suit walking briskly behind the tan woman. "Hey Korra?" Opal pipes up picking up her pace to walk beside the other woman. 

"Mm?" Korra says scanning the horizon. 

"You said Asami's name in your sleep, what was that about?" Opal says smiling devilish 

Korra whips her head around surprised "I dont know what you're talking about" she explains.

"I beg to differ." Opal turns her head around "Asami you heard her say your name right?"

Asami glances between the two women ahead of her "Um maybe?" Korra turns and looks at her blushing.

Asami raises her eyebrow giving Korra a questioning look only for Korra to blush harder. "I have no idea why I'd say your name. I don't remember my dream." She looks away from the black haired beauty. 

"Sure you don't." Opal says walking faster than Korra and Asami.

Korra slows down her pace walking beside Asami "Hey" she says matching their pace. 

"Have a good nap?" Asami says casting a glance her way. 

"Sure" Korra tries to not make eye contact with the taller woman. 

Korra feels her foot catch on something stumbling she catches herself grunting. Asami laughs alittle at her Korra sends a slight glare "That funny to you?" She says. 

"Oh just alittle" Asami says grinning. 

Korra smiles and sticks her foot out to trip Asami. She catches herself standing straight up "Is this a challenge?" The taller woman says glaring. 

Korra smiles lopsided "Maybe?"

Opal stops suddenly Korra crashes into the back of her "Ouch what the fuck?" Opal backs up slightly.

Korra peers over her shoulder a group of corpses are eating a man's body, pulling intestines and guts out of his stomach cavity. Opal suddenly vomits hunched over Asami rubs her back hushing her.

Korra feels like she'll never get used to seeing that, to hearing the disgusting crunches and groans from the undead. She looks over at Asami "Knife" she whispers holding out her hand. Asami unstraps the knife from her thigh handing it over by the handle. 

Korra takes the blade with her good hand approaching slowly behind one of the undead she swiftly stabs the blade into the back of its head. The body slumps over, the other two corpses look up groaning.

One reaches for Korra, she rips the blade from the head of the previous corpse and jams it into the closet zombie straight through the eye. She kicks the other dead body approaching her in the face knocking it over, she struggles to get the knife out of the skull grunting as she tugs on it with her good hand. 

The corpse stands up fresh blood smeared across his jaw and dripping down the front of his shirt it groans and lunges for Korra. She rips the blade from the skull and falls backwards as the body lands on top of her.

She cries out when the body lands on her injured hand she pushes the body high enough to get the blade turned enough to effectively push it through the skull. A sickening crunch is heard and blood squirts out onto Korra's face she cries out again when more pressure is put onto her hand. 

"Asami!" She calls out struggling to get the body off of her. 

The body is quickly removed Asami looks down at her with a worried look in her eyes. "Are you okay Korra?" She asks bending down to check her face. 

"Yeah I'm okay just hurt my hand, again." She sits up alittle using her good hand to prop herself up. 

Asami takes her hand and runs it across Korra's face trying to get majority of the blood off although its just smearing it more then anything. She wipes her hand off on her jeans before put her hand on Korra's cheek "Korra you have to be more careful." She says looking her in the eyes. 

"I handled it just fine" Korra says looking off to the side.

"This could have been worse considering we don't have two weapons."Asami says as she runs her thumb underneath Korra's right eye removing some of the blood.

"I know but its over and done with now so let's get moving?" She asks blushing at the light touch of Asami's fingers. 

Asami nods and stand up grabbing Korra's good hand and hoisting her up she bends down grabbing the knife out of the body on the ground and wipes it off on the shirt of the dead body before sliding it into her thigh sheath. 

"You okay Opal?" Korra says looking at the girl staring between the two of them. 

"Yeah I'm good just never going to get used to seeing that." Opal says walking towards them. 

"You and me both" Korra says smiling. "Let's get moving"

 

 

After a great amount of walking the small group finally sees the edge of the large city. 

"I don't think we should go straight through it guys." Korra says stopping to rest.

"It would be quicker to just go through it" Asami says wiping the sweat from her forehead carefully. 

"We have no clue what's going to be in there, let alone how many of those damn corpses there are. Its practically suicide if we go through it." Korra says slightly irritated.

"I see what you're saying but we can just take it slowly, and maybe there's a chance we can find some actual weapons." Asami says crossing her arms in defense.

"Well I choose living then dying Asami!" Korra raises her voice.

"I do too! That's why we will take it slow and find some decent weapons Korra!" Asami says back.

"Guys" Opal says quietly. No one pays attention the argument carries on.

"We will eventually find some fucking weapons! But I am not going through that city there's too many of them and only three of us!" Korra shouted.

"You're being absolutely ridiculous and you know it! Quit controlling this. Youre not the leader here, let's just get through the city and it'll be fine!" Asami shouts back.

"You're being unreasonable and you know it! Get off your high horse!"

"Guys!" Opal says louder. 

"Get off my high horse!" She steps closer and gets in Korra's face "How about you get the stick out of your ass. Your friends are fine they're alive chill out!"

"You dont get to talk about th-"

"GUYS SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Opal yells surprisingly loud. 

The pair stops and looks over at Opal "You guys are being stupid! Quit yelling so damn loud or that whole city is going to come marching out here and we'll be a fucking buffet meal." Opal points at Korra. 

"You knock off the leader shit, yes I think it would be better if we didn't go through the city-" Asami scoffs Opal turns her finger toward Asami.

"You don't get to act like your fucking high and mighty I also agree that we can find supplies in the city so knock that shit off." Opal steps closer to the two of them. 

"Let's go through the city, but we aren't going straight through. We'll take the side streets only, avoid the main ones, and we'll avoid the big buildings. If things get hairy in there and it seems like too much trouble we will take our happy asses right back out and go around." She pauses looking between the women.

"Do I make myself clear?" She says.

The two look at each other. "Fine" Korra says. "Okay" Asami says staring at Korra. 

"Good. Now this way." Opal takes the lead walking away leaving the pair to be stunned. 

Opal leads them through the city but shortly after entering Korra again moves in front of both the other women. The city sounds dead in a eerie way Korra can feel the tension between her group expecting to turn a corner and get swarmed. 

Korra notices her surroundings, cars burnt glass everywhere, not to mention the massive piles of dead bodies piled up and dried blood caking everywhere possible. 

"They bombed the city" Korra whispers over her shoulder. She doesn't get a response from the other two. 

They silently creep around the block sticking to the wall of a office building that is torn apart both on the outside and inside. Korra peeps in through the window of the building feeling uneasy at the sight of the floor being trashed. 

Continuing on their path through the almost destroyed city they notice a barricade made most likely by the military Korra only hopes that they have left some sort of guns behind. 

A diesel truck meant to hold soldier in the back looks to be untouched it blocks a part of the street while the rest is blocked by a large sandbag wall while its only 2 feet tall barbed wire is on top of it. Quite a few bodies are stuck on the barbed wire dead most likely at least the group hopes they're dead. 

Korra stops and looks over at the truck she points at it not daring to talk mainly out of fear of maybe a dozen dead corpses shuffling towards them. She puts her foot on the front grill of the rather large truck grabbing onto the hood as best as she could (without injurying her bad hand). 

She turns around on the hood crouching on one knee and lending a hand to Opal who gladly took it with a smile of appreciation, pulling her up with ease she reaches her hand out to Asami who looks at it for a moment before gently grasping it and hoisting herself up. 

Korra turns back around climbing on the dark roof of the truck but stops the rest of the top of the truck has canvas on it. "Really? Canvas?" Korra whispers to herself she tests the durability of it and puts one leg on it, it makes a tearing noise. 

They're just past the barbed wire Korra notices, as soon as she does Asami jumps off the side of the truck with a soft thud on the concrete she turns around and looks up at the pair on the truck. Korra looks at Opal who stares back at her and then smiles before following in suit of Asami. 

Korra gently jumps of the roof of the truck after Opal and lands but in an ungraceful manner grunting and landing partially on a knee. She stands up noticing the joking smirked on Asami's face, knowing she'd never hear the end of this one. 

Korra lets Asami lead and walks behind Opal everyone is looking around their shoulders as if they're being followed. Asami gasps and picks up her pace going to one of the jeeps the military once used, she goes to the back of seats and yanks out a metal box it crashes lightly on the ground. Korra bristles at the noise eyes wide. 

No noise is heard so the group takes that as a sign to finally breathe again. Asami opens the box grinning she pulls out a handgun accompanied with a holster, she tossed the bundle to Opal then another to Korra and stands up strapping her holster to her other thigh (one opposite of her knife) and smiles triumphantly. Opal straps hers on her left thigh, while Korra can't exactly strap hers one she grunts quietly and Asami walks over taking it from her hand. 

She keeps down slightly and straps the holster onto Korra's right thigh Korra can't help but blush and think about her dream earlier this afternoon. Asami places the 9mm pistol in Korra's hand smiling happily, she then struts back over to the box and quickly takes the ammo out of the other pistols "No point in leaving it" Asami says to them quietly.

"Why not just takes two more pistols and strap them on our thighs" Opal says motioning between herself and Korra. 

"Okay sure, help her with the other one though" Asami says handing Opal two more sets. Before resuming her unloading of the few other pistols. 

Opal gently clips the holster on Korra's other thigh before slipping in the pistol and doing her own holster. Korra feels embarrassed that she can't even clip her own holster on her leg. 

Asami stands up with a few clips of ammo she looks around for something Korra knows she needs a bag of some sort and helps look around quietly. She walks up to the next truck and inside is a dead man who shot himself I the head, his head resting on the steering wheel and blood splattering the roof and seat behind his head. 

Korra grimaces and looks at his vest meant for holding clips. Korra can't believe how lucky she is as she reaches and begins unclasping his vest, suddenly a hand reaches out and grips her wrist violently and hugs on it, Korra screams. 

She pulls back with as much force as possible dragging the dead corpse with her, the zombie clings onto her snapping his jaw a knife jams into his head and he slumps over Asami removes it concern in her eyes as she glanced at Korra slightly. 

"Thanks" Korra says to her quietly. She finishes un clipping the vest and hands it to Asami who's sheathing her knife. 

Asami looks at it seeing the drops of blood but nevertheless puts it on after taking the jacket Korra gave her off she looks at Korra and hands it to her. 

"Can't have you running around like that forever you know" Asami says fastening the Velcro and stuffing clips in the empty slots. 

"Yeah even though it's quite the sight to see" Opal pipes up waggling her eyebrows at Korra before giggling quietly. 

"Whatever" Korra blushes and puts the jacket on zipping it up. 

"Didn't know you'd look decent in a tank vest Asami" Opal says smiling. 

"Me either but here we are" Asami says back walking in front of the others.  

They continue walking through the littered block not finding much else then a back pack which Opal immediately called "dibs" on triumphantly. They continued scavenging the trucks and jeeps as well finding little to nothing, corpses were everywhere in cars on top of them, eaten, shot. It was a unfriendly sight to Korra she knew she would most likely have dreams about all this carnage for the rest of her life. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sassy Opal is the best Opal in my opinion, comment and kudos me if you want to, yes I'm alive.


End file.
